A RyuChun Li Interlude: Life with the Hoshis
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: This is a short story that details a day in the life of Ryu and Chun-Li...as husband and wife, and father and mother...and an incident that's funny...or scarring, depending on your perspective...


Hey all my fans! Yep, thats right...all two of you...;D...Anyways, this story was a colloaboration between myself and two artists/writers on deviantArt...so, this story takes place in the future, and is separate from my other stories-a stand-alone, if you will. And it involoves a funny moment with Ryu, his wife Chun-Li, and their children...funny, or scarring? You be the judge XD

And like always, I don't own Capcom, Street Fighter, the idea for this story or the characters herein. And resemblance to any persons herein, living, dead, real or imagined, is purely coincidental. So, on to the story!

Interlude: Life with the Hoshi Family

Part I: The discovery

It was a regular day for Ryu Hoshi and his wife, Chun-Li. With their children-twins Maia and Shinji-at school, Ryu decided to show his wife some 'affection'. And so…

In the master bedroom…Ryu and Chun-Li were engaged in passionate lovemaking. She softly said to him, "Ni ai wo ma?" Ryu smiled and said, "Do you need me to answer that question, my love?" And as they returned to lovemaking…

Maia and Shinji entered the house. Maia said, "Hey, where's mommy and daddy?" Shinji shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Let's look for 'em." So the twins searched the house…their parents weren't in the kitchen…they weren't in the living room…so Maia said, "Let's check their bedroom."

So Ryu and Chun-Li enjoyed each other, completely unaware they were about to be interrupted…a small hand pushed the master bedroom door-which was slightly ajar-completely open. And two little children were exposed to the sight of their parents engaged in lovemaking. And the sight shocked Maia, who cried out, "Oh…no! No! Nooooo!" Shinji, however, acted as though this were normal, by saying, "Again? I'll be in the kitchen…"

Part II: Parental Reassurance (Sure, it is…)

It was Maia's cries that alerted Ryu and Chun-Li that their children were home. They both saw their children standing at the door…and soon realized they were undressed…and what they were doing…Chun-Li said, "Oh, dear! Children…Hi, Maia, Shinji…you're home early…" Maia asked, "Mommy…what's happening?" Chun-Li said, "Maia, sweetie…could you and Shinji go in the kitchen? Your father and I will join you and we'll talk about what you saw…" Ryu added, "And please close the door!"

Filled with utter embarrassment, Ryu and Chun-Li dressed, and headed into the kitchen. Maia asked, "Mommy, what were you and daddy doing? It sounded like he was hurting you…" Chun-Li said, "No, sweetie. That's not what was happening!" Maia then asked, "So…papa wasn't hurting you?" Chun-Li replied, "Well, no…I mean, he was…but it was in a good way!"

Maia, confused, asked, "In a…good way?" Chun-Li said, "Yes, in a good way…"She turned towards Ryu, and said, "Honey, you can help out anytime…" Ryu scratched the back of his head, and said, "…Uh…" Chun-Li shot Ryu a look, and said, "Well…mommy can't explain what happened to you now, but maybe when you're older, OK?" Ryu shook his head, and said, "Uh, oh…"

Meanwhile, Shinji had made a snack and was happily munching away, oblivious to the drama occurring…

Part III: A Mother's Resolve

And so…while Shinji and Maia went outside to play, Ryu and Chun-Li discussed the best way to talk with their children about what they saw…or rather, Chun-Li talked, while Ryu sat there…Chun-Li held her forehead with her hand, and said, "I can't believe it! My children saw _THAT_! I must be the worst mother in the world!"

Ryu simply sat at the kitchen table, unable to say anything. Chun-Li, while pacing, then said, "And my father…what would he think of me? And _YOU_! It's your fault too!" Ryu replied, "My fault?" Chun-Li said, "Yes, your fault! If you weren't so damned hot…"

Ryu replied, "But…but…but, it was your idea to do it…" Chun-Li cut him off, saying, "Zip it, mister! I'm still trying to think of a way to explain this to them!" Ryu said, "We could just…" Chun-Li then said, "I told you to 'zip it, mister'!" Ryu exhaled a sigh he didn't know he was holding, and Chun-Li, continuing with the dramatics, said, "My poor babies…I didn't want them to learn about the birds and bees like that…oh, my poor Maia…and poor Shinji! What kind of father are you?"

Ryu shook his head, and said, "If anything, I'd be more concerned about Shinji's reaction…or his non-reaction to what he witnessed…"

Part IV: The Birds and Bees…or, The Dragon and his Mate…

So after deciding of how to approach the subject, Ryu and Chun-Li summoned their children into the kitchen for 'The Talk'… Chun-Li- seeing just how 'helpful' her husband was- decided to start the talk. She said, "Well, children, when two people-like your father and I-love each other, they feel the need to express that love-physically."

Both Shinji and Maia looked at their parents with confused looks, and Ryu was still quiet. Chun-Li then said, "Well, what I mean is 'physically'…as in…uh..se…" Maia said, "As in…what?" Ryu then said, "Do you remember that nature show we watched? And the part with the two lions?" Maia then said, "Oh yeah! I remember! Then what those lions were doing was…"

Ryu replied, "Yup…" Maia then said, "Oh…I see…" Chun-Li then said, "That was very eloquent, Ryu…" Ryu replied, "Thanks, dear." Chun-Li groaned, and said, "I didn't mean that as a compliment!" Shinji simply looked at his sister, and said, "You just couldn't let it go, huh?"

_Moral: In order to prevent soul-scarring incidents like this from happening again, the Hoshi children would always remember-knock on the bedroom door before entering…because who knows what lurks beyond?_


End file.
